


Voltron - Monsters (one shot book)

by PrimroseEverdeen432



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseEverdeen432/pseuds/PrimroseEverdeen432
Summary: Shiro regains a memory from his past he may have rather left forgotten. Katie (Pidge) finds him and comforts him, and something a little more than the friendship they have blossoms.Side of Klance and pre-established feelings.This is now also a one-shot book, they will have other ships as well so don't worry ^.^Please check out the other chapter/chapters to come





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fanfic! Please enjoy and yes it is Shidge, Katie will give Shiro a little gift later, and no it isn't one in the gutter so minds up people! Katie is only fifteen guys so no smut right now.  
> May be a multi-chaptered book thing with random scenarios which all stem off of this?  
> Any suggestions? Put them in the comments, follow the book or whatever to get updates and yes, if more chapters are added it will be your suggestions.
> 
> Now on with the story and enjoy! =^.^=
> 
> EDIT as of 08/04/2019: I'm making minor edits and grammatical corrections in the existing chapters right now - if you get a notification saying the book has updated it's just these minor corrections. The story of each is the exact same, I'm just correcting spelling mistakes and fixing some sentences I thought didn't make sense. Don't worry - Part 2 of Don't you worry child is going to be worked on (double then triple checked before getting posted) and uploaded once all the edits and corrections have been made. THEY ARE JUST MINOR AS I ALREADY SAID- YOU WON'T NEED TO GO BACK AND REREAD THE CHAPTER UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO

Katie walks into the training room, expecting it to be empty so she could sneak in some extra strength training, so when she entered and saw the lights had been manually turned off, she was confused.  
Katie slowly walks further into the room and stops as soon as she sees someone knelt on the ground. She rakes her eyes over the figure and startles when she recognises them as being Shiro. Katie listens closely, and could hear the almost near-inaudible sobs as he clutches his head, breath hitching every now and again.  
She cautiously walks over, and drops to her knees next to him, putting her arms around the person ten years her senior. Shiro drops his hands into his lap as he looks over, teary and slightly puffy eyes filled with pain, most likely of something he had done as his time as prisoner.  
“Katie?” he asks quietly, voice hoarse from the tears he had most likely be shedding for at least an hour.  
“It’s okay ‘Kashi, you’re okay, I got you,” she soothes, Katie was one of the few people on board the ship who knew his real name, Keith and Allura were the only others who knew. Keith because Shiro had been his senior pilot and Allura knew because of the mice.  
“I... I killed other prisoners. I had no choice, it was in the gladiator area, they forced me to fight them, they wouldn’t stop a fight until one died. I didn’t want to die…..I was blinded by a fear, a feral need to kill...kill...kill, so I could survive and live on. It was selfish and I don’t know why I didn’t stop, why I didn’t just kill myself instead. I’m a monster Katie,” Shiro sobs. “A monster!”  
“Shush Shiro, you’re not a monster. You are a big, strong, brave man Shiro, you’ve been through so much, even getting an entire arm amputated and yet here you are, still breathing, living. You done what you had to do when you were a prisoner to survive another day, to be free, be able to do what you want again. No one blames you for what you did back there, it’s all in the past and I can easily say some of those people would have thanked you. They took the wosses way out, they could have survived had they fought with meaning behind it, but they would have wanted to die, and so let the first person to come along to do so. What happened there, it made you stronger, it did not transform you into some monster alright,” Katie strokes Shiro’s hair and he starts to calm down a bit.  
“Thanks Katie, you always know how to calm me down after those memories,” Shiro admits, resting his head on her shoulder, taking in the comfort as Katie moves her arms around him to hug him closer easier, blushing as the man whom she cares deeply for, lies there.  
“I’m here whenever you need me, Takashi,” she presses a shy kiss to the top of his head and his eyes flutter open, as they had been closed, his cheeks flushed.  
“Thanks, Katie,” he smiles softly at her, leaning his head up to place a kiss on her pink cheek, her cheeks heat up even more and he settles back, she just smiles and continues soothing the still struggling boy.

After that, Katie kept a special eye on Shiro, he wasn’t himself, she could clearly see that but the others don’t see anything amiss with Shiro until he skips lunch one day, he hadn’t eaten much at breakfast either so when he doesn’t bother to turn up at all, they were worried. Shiro wasn’t one to skip meals, Katie yes, but never Shiro. And she thinks, or instinctively knows, it was that memory from a few days earlier must be the cause behind his odd behavior and lack of appearance.  
“Someone should go check on him,” Hunk says, looking at the table.  
“I’ll go,” Keith says, about to stand up.  
“No I’ll go, you should eat Keith, you were in the training room for ages today,” Katie says, quickly standing up.  
“Are you sure?” Keith asks.  
“Yeah, I’m not hungry. If I get peckish later I’ll come in and grab something,” she smiles to ease their worries, pushing the glasses up her nose before walking out and heading to the training room. She then proceeded to go around the castle looking for him, not thinking about checking his room.  
“Hey Allura, have you seen Shiro?” Katie asks, popping her head into the control room where they were looking at the Galra conquered planets, and the liberated planets.  
“I think he went to his room, why don’t you check there Pidge?” Allura suggests.  
“Oh thanks Allura!” Katie says, only for it to fall on deaf ears as Allura went straight back to her discussion with Coran.  
Katie jogs through the halls and knocks on the door of Shiro’s room.  
“Who is it?” Shiro calls.  
“Katie,” She calls back and Shiro sighs.  
“Come in Katie,” he says, opening the door for her, and letting her into the dimmed room. Another thing Katie had noticed, Shiro prefers to be in the dark when he’s sad or troubled. She follows him and sits next to Shiro on the round bed made up with black covers.  
“That memory still bothering you?” She asks, getting straight to the point. He takes a deep breath before nodding, looking to the side, face twisted into a grimace.  
“It’s just...the looks of each and every one as the life drained out of them by my hand haunts me. Every night I’m plagued with nightmares from those times, of the moments I have remembered so far, of every single little horrid detail. I see it over and over again until I wake up in the morning, nothing keeps it off my mind, when I’m training, when we’re discussing plans of attack, team training, nothing,” Shiro says looking down, before looking to Katie, fresh tears in his eyes. “And the worst thing about it is that sometimes, those nightmares twist the memories and it makes it seem as though it wasn’t the prisoners but the people on this ship I murdered. The one I hate most, is when it’s you, light slowly leaving your eyes as you grow limp in my arms. And it always seems so real.”  
“I’m here ‘Kashi, I won’t ever leave you and you won’t ever kill me, you know you won’t. You just need to remember, it isn’t us but your innermost fears which warp the real memory,” Katie says, pulling Shiro to her and trapping him in a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as one hand soothingly strokes his hair, the other keeping him close to her.  
Shiro takes a deep, shaky breath and is silently thankful for Katie in this moment.  
Katie could sense that Shiro was still troubled about this, more so than he had let on. So she done something she hadn’t done in front of others since Matt and her father were around, she sung as it was the only thing she could think of to lessen his worries.

‘I see your monsters  
I see your pain  
Tell me your problems  
I'll chase them away  
I'll be your lighthouse  
I'll make it okay  
When I see your monsters  
I'll stand there so brave  
And chase them all away’

Shiro closed his eyes, it was a song which Matt and Samuel had played on repeat when they were training together for the Kerberos mission.  
“You have a beautiful voice Katie, did you write that?” Shiro asks, after being sure she had finished.  
“I um, yeah, I did, my brother used to get a lot of nightmares because of all the pressure and stress of being the prodigy child so I wrote it, he helped. We sung it, he felt better, then we recorded it and gave it to our parents for an extra gift one christmas. It became my brother and father’s favourite song before Kerberos,” Katie says, a soft smile playing on her lips as she remembers the good times.  
“They played it a lot during team training for Kerberos, I know why now,” Shiro says, sitting up a bit and changing their position so he was more on the bed, still sitting up, and being the one to smother the smaller girl in a big hug.  
“Really? Why?” Katie asks, it was the first time she heard about them playing that song a lot.  
“Well, not only does the female singer have a beautiful voice, it can sooth everyone’s worries, touch everyone’s face, and, she has a beautiful face to match which she doesn’t need to hide behind a pair of Matt’s old frames with the glass poked out of them,” Shiro says, lifting the glasses away from Katie’s face and chucking them onto his uncluttered bedside table.  
“I…..” Katie is lost for words, her cheeks a pleasant pink at the flattery. “Don’t say stuff you don’t mean,” she looks away, no way someone like Shiro would ever think that of something like her. An underdeveloped, short girl who isn’t even pretty.  
“Good thing I meant it then Katie. You are honestly, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And, I don't think you need to hide behind your brother’s glasses. You are beautiful as you, and you shouldn’t hide it or try to change, just be you, everyone knows you’re a girl, they accepted that because it doesn’t change your personality. Also Katie, I think I may have been falling for you,” Shiro says with a sheepish smile. Katie’s entire face blooms into a rose and she throws herself at Shiro, knocking him backwards as she traps him in a hug against the covers, laughing as a smile which threatens to tear her cheeks in two appears.  
“That makes me so happy, because I think I may have been falling for you as well Shiro,” she says quietly after her laughter died down. A smile breaks out on Shiro’s face and he pulls her into a hug, burying his nose in her hair and kissing her forehead as happiness spreads through them both at their successful confessions.  
“Katie, do you….maybe want to go out with me sometime? We could go to that space mall or something?” Shiro asks after a moment.  
“I would go out with you all the time if I could,” Katie replies honestly, blushing lightly.  
“Then what would you say if I did ask you to be my girlfriend Katie?” Shiro asks teasingly to the girl in his arms.  
“I’d say yes of course,” Katie replies, using his chest to push herself up so she could look in Shiro’s eyes. She bites her lip before leaning forward a little bit.  
“Good, because I just asked you,” he winked at her before closing the gap, capturing her in a soft kiss before moving his head back and smiling at her, both their cheeks flushed. She leans down and gives him a gentle peck before laying her head on his chest.  
They stay like that for a while, Shiro lying with his head on a pillow, Katie lying on top of him as they hug, they had kicked their shoes off at one point, so they lay at the bottom of Shiro’s bed. At some point Katie rolls off of Shiro and tucks up into his side, burrowing under his arm, draping an arm over his torso in a loose hug.  
Shiro suddenly yawns at one point before stretching sleepily in his spot.  
“How much sleep have you gotten the past few days?” Katie asks, studying Shiro’s tired face.  
“A couple hours a night, the nightmares make it seem like so much longer but it isn’t and after I wake from them, I can’t go back to sleep,” Shiro admits.  
“You’re okay now ‘Kashi, those nightmares are your monsters, and I’ll fight them away. I’ll stay right here Shiro, and chase them all away,” Katie snuggles back up to Shiro and he smiles.  
“Thank you,” he turns on his side, so he was facing Katie and hugs her close as if hugging a teddy. After a few moments, his eyes flutter close and he is soon fast asleep. Katie smiles, gently pulls a blanket over the pair of them and then closes her eyes. Falling asleep in the warm embrace which is Shiro.

That is how everyone else found them hours later after dinner. The other paladin’s were worried, went to Allura who was talking again with Coran, and they had all headed to Shiro’s room.  
There they saw the two in the most peaceful slumber they’ve had in years, snuggled up together, hugging under the cover.  
“Let’s leave them be, they deserve their rest,” Allura says, she knew when her paladin’s didn’t sleep or had trouble, the mice went round checking on them, and these two paladin’s had the most worrying sleeping patterns.  
“I’ll make them a bigger breakfast tomorrow, they missed two meals and they’ll be famished,” Hunk says and quietly leaves with Allura and Coran.  
“They make a cute couple,” Keith says to Lance, leaning on the door frame, watching them with a gentle smile.  
“But we’re cuter,” Lance says, pulling Keith to him in a side hug, kissing his cheek and smiling at Keith’s embarrassment.  
“Oh shush,” Keith says, pecking Lance on the lips before they go off on their own to Lance’s room to talk the night away, and maybe do a bit more than just talking.


	2. For the love of a daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Holt remembers the time when her father once got so drunk her mother left for a few days. Keith finds her and comforts her, leaving her for a moment when she is need of help again.  
> Keith runs back and helps her out, taking her to his room to comfort her out of harms way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a Kidge fic, and yes, it will be kinda sad.  
> Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCvvl1MZ3dU as you read on repeat if you want, I wrote it listening to this on repeat so yeah XD  
> Play the other song when indicated and listen to that before continuing, or as you continue reading, whatever you like to do.
> 
> Enjoy, and I apologise in advance for any feels which may or may not be felt during this.

When Katie Holt was four, her brother was eight, and their dad was a violent alcoholic.  
It was another one of those nights, her mum had sent them to their room when their dad stumbled through the door, the smell of alcohol leaking through his pores, strong on his breath.  
As their voices rise Katie closes the door, tears pricking at her eyes as she slides to the floor, knees to her chest and her head resting on them as she hugs her legs closer. She listens to the argument, her mother was yelling at her dad for getting so drunk again and coming home when he knew his children would still be downstairs. She would have still been mad if Matt and Katie were upstairs due to how drunk her husband had been, but it was that little fact which angered her just that much more.  
Her father was yelling at her mum because she was yelling at him, claiming he was an adult and could do what he wanted. He could still go to work and take care of Matt and her tomorrow. Her mother then yelled at him and stormed upstairs, she grabbed a pre-packed case and left for her sister’s for the night.  
After Katie heard her father go to his room she got up and sneaked into her brother’s room, hugging the pillow she had grabbed from her bed.  
Matt sat up when she came in and opened his arms, he was already on his bed and was waiting for her. Katie always went through to his room after their parent’s fought. He had a feeling she’d be there for a couple of nights, seeing as their mum went today and she had never done that before.  
“It’ll be okay tomorrow Katie, we’ll wake up and it’ll all be okay again,” Matt says as they hug, stroking her hair to soothe his sister.  
“Are you sure Matt? You promise to keep me safe? You promise it gonna be okay?” she asks, throat slightly sore due to the tears she had shed in her room.  
“I promise Katie, I’ll always be here for you,” Matt says, and Katie soon falls asleep with the assurance of her brother’s protection in her mind. He hugs her tighter and hopes it really will be okay before falling asleep with troubled thoughts.

Katie runs through the halls of the castle, fear grabbing onto her and holding tight. The image of Shiro collecting those bottles scared her. She remembered when he got drunk at the Holt house with her dad when they were celebrating the news of the Kerberos Mission Team release.  
He was just as scary, if not even more so, than her father was when he got drunk. It terrified her and unearthed those memories she would have rather left forgotten.  
She skids to a stop outside her room. Unable to bring herself to go inside, she sits with her back to the wall just next to the door. Knees drawn to her chest, head on her knees as she hugs them close, as she had so many times before. She felt so small but it was all she could do to protect herself from the world and people at these times.  
It was Keith who found her there half an hour later on his way to bed, she knew Shiro would be well on his way to getting drunk pretty soon. He had already been taking swigs when she saw him and already had the start of a drunk blush forming on his cheeks.  
“Pidge?” he said, no response. “Katie?” he tries, thinking her real name would get a reaction, it did.  
She looked up, her eyes starting to go red, her glasses - which she doesn’t need - had been chucked to her side, resting against the door to her room.  
“What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?” Keith asks, crouching down in front of her, concern creasing his brow.  
“Shiro…...he, he,” she takes a deep breath before trying again. “Shiro….he...he’s getting drunk,” her voice still shook but it was much more understandable.  
“What’s so wrong with that Katie?” Keith asks gently, he could tell she was deeply upset.  
“You don’t understand Keith. Shiro when he’s drunk….he isn’t the Shiro we know, he’s like, an evil copy of himself. He is violent, goes for anyone unless they were getting drunk with him. This time he was drinking alone, so he’ll go for any one of us, my father was the same,” Katie explains in a small voice.  
“I didn’t know that, I’m sorry Katie, but if he does try come for you, I’d put myself in between you two. I’m here to protect you now Katie, you don’t need to worry,” Keith says, moving to sit beside her before pulling her into a side hug, his cheek resting against her head as she calms down.  
“Thank you...Keith, I-I think I might be a bit better now, you can go if you want,” she says, sitting up on her own, grabbing her glasses and chucking them into the room when the door slid open at the movement.  
“Are you sure?” Keith asks, getting up before helping Katie stand as her room door slides shut after the glasses.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine,” Katie says, giving him a small smile to try reassure him.  
“Alright,” he sighs in reluctance, looking at Katie once more heading to his room.

“Katie? Where are you? I wanna talk to you!” Shiro shouts in a slur, Katie was just about to go into her room when she freezes as he stumbles into view, cheeks covered in a drunken blush, a look in his eye which she could only describe as predatory.  
“Sh-Shiro, why are you here? It’s late you should be going to bed,” she stutters, slowly turning to look at him, she shrieks as he backs her into the wall, fear gripping and clenching at her heart again.  
“You know why I’m here Katie. If you weren’t so weak maybe we could have defeated Zarkon already, You’re so young, immature, weak. Holding us all back, why aren’t you more mature Katie? Stronger? A more able bodied pilot like your little prodigy brother Matty?” Shiro asks, the strong scent of mixed alcohols on his breath, much like it was years ago. He had one arm up against the wall near her head, his face was right near hers and he was slightly bending to get to that angle.  
“I’m...I’m not weak,” she mutters.  
“Yes, you are Katie, compared to even Coran with the slipperies, you’re weak. A weak little girl,” the hand not on the wall shoots forward and painfully grabs Katie’s arm. She shrieks out in pain. It was his metal arm he had gripping her arm like a vice, and if he didn’t let go, he’d break her arm.  
Keith turns on his heel as he was just about to go into his room. He starts running back in the direction he came having heard Katie’s cry.  
“Pl-please let go Shiro, you’re hurting me,” she says, eyes starting to water in pain, a few escape as Shiro tightens his hold a little more.  
“Why should I go? I’m barely holding you, you weak girl,” his eyes were hard, cold, and he tightens his grip in spite of the girl’s tears, almost seeming to be unaffected by the sight of Katie in front of him.  
“Please Shiro, you’re going to break my wrist,” Katie whimpers in pain as he leans in closer. Just then Keith sprints around the corner, turning and skidding, using the momentum to ram his shoulder into Shiro.  
As a result Shiro lets go of Katie who quickly slips out of the way and holds her wrist carefully, it wasn’t broken but it does sure as hell hurt. She gives Shiro a long, pain filled look before slipping past him and standing behind Keith who was just about to pull her there anyway.  
Shiro turns to Keith, angry at the assault.  
“What the hell was that for Keith?” he half-slurs, half-yells.  
“You were hurting Katie, Shiro! Do you understand you could have broken her wrist and then she'd be unable to fly her lion meaning no forming of Voltron?” Keith shouts at Shiro. He deeply cared for Katie, and like hell he’d let Shiro hurt her, especially when he's drunk.  
“And? There is healing pods in the castle and maybe it would make her a bit stronger,” Shiro says, giving Keith a ‘duh’ face.  
“Katie isn’t weak! She has her individual strengths which come in handy with different circumstances like all of us! What does it matter if she doesn’t have much physical strength? She makes up for it with her amazing smarts, skill, strategy and fast thinking in battle,” Keith counters, protecting her fiercely.  
“Whatever,” Shiro slurs, about to go for them. Keith darts forward and winds him, kicking him in the family jewels, sending Shiro to the floor. Shiro lays gulping in big mouthfuls of air, trying to push himself up.  
“Quick Katie, follow me,” Keith says, turning, grabbing her uninjured hand and pulling her along as he sprints to his room. They slide in, panting for breath and staying silent as they hear the heavy footsteps of drunk Shiro go past the door and further into the castle.  
“Thanks Keith, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been here,” she says, lifting up her sleeve to inspect her wrist, wincing as she sees the already forming bruise wrapped right around it. She pokes it and gives a little yelp, yep the bone was bruised as well.  
“Here, let me take care of that,” Keith says, leading Katie to his bed, sitting on the edge of it with her as he takes a first aid kit out from under his bed.  
“Thanks Keith, it isn’t broken, just bruised and possibly sprained,” she says, watching as he works on rubbing an Altean ointment in which soothed the pain which the bruise was giving her, and wrapping it gently but firmly in a cotton bandage, securing it with a couple pieces of medical tape when he was done.  
“I’ll be right back,” he slips out the room and comes back a few minutes later with an ice pack wrapped in a small towel. “This will help with the pain, and to prevent any swelling which may or may not happen,” Keith says, gently pressing it to her wrist and allowing her to take it and keep it there after a moment.  
“You know, you really don’t need to hide behind those glasses,” Keith says after a moment of studying Katie’s exposed face.  
“What? Where did that come from?” she asks, looking up with confusion clearly written on her face, her brow creasing with the emotion.  
“Well, you hide behind them to hide yourself right? Well you don’t need to hide, you’re beautiful with or without them. You should be true to you and flaunt what you have, rub your natural beauty in Lance’s face for once instead of him shoving his ‘perfect skin’ as he claims in everyone’s face. Everybody knows it wouldn’t be that smooth if it weren’t for the products he slathers on. You, have the flawless skin with a healthy glow which anyone would kill to have,” Keith says, leaning back on his bed a bit and closing his eyes a little as his cheeks heat up before looking over to Katie, a pink hue creeping over his cheekbones. Katie seemed shocked and then she giggled.  
“You really know how to cheer a girl up when they’re injured,” she says, her lips up in an amused smile as her cheeks heat up. Keith’s blush darkens at her laugh as he looks away.  
“You know, I was being serious Katie,” he says after a moment and she looks over surprised.  
“But I’m not pretty,” her voice was small in shock.  
“You, Katie, are prettier than anyone in all the galaxies,” Keith states bluntly, pretty sure he was starting to resemble his lion with how red he was sure his face was getting.  
“Even Allura? I doubt that,” she says, just looking at him causing her cheeks to heat up.  
“No, not even Allura could hold a candle to your beauty,” he says looking straight ahead. She mutters something under her breath but he didn’t catch it.  
“What was that?” he asks and she looks away.  
“N-nothing,” she stutters, before yawning. She had already been in her pajamas for some time now, as had everyone on the castle, except Coran who was working on some repairs himself.  
“Tired?” Keith asked and she nods.  
“Very,” Katie replies.  
“Alright then, you can sleep here tonight, I don’t want you to go back to your room tonight. Shiro might go there and start on you again ‘cause there is no way he’ll be sober by morning and it would be to big a risk. Besides, I want to make sure you’re alright tonight,” Keith says and Katie blushes.  
“Um, if you’re sure Keith, but um I could take the sofa if you want,” She says, looking down awkwardly.  
“No, take the bed,” Keith says.  
“Where will you sleep?” she asks.  
“The bed, it’s more than big enough for two, big enough for the entire crew then some,” Keith says nonchalantly, moving up to the top of his bed.  
“Oh I um,” Katie looks down, cheeks and ears turning red.  
“Oh, don’t worry I won’t try anything Katie. Sleeping will be the only thing I’d be doing,” Keith says, sensing her hesitation and embarrassment.  
“I know you wouldn’t Keith, it’s just, I was eight the last time I shared a bed with a boy. Eight was around the time my dad stopped heavy drinking, so my mum stop fighting with him about it and I stopped going to Matt’s room for comfort after,” Katie says, looking up at him as she had turned around on the end, feet crossed on the bed in front of her.  
“Then I’m sure that although you may not think you need it, or may feel awkward, you’ll need the comfort tonight. Especially after what happened with Shiro just now. So come here, and we’ll go to sleep,” Keith says, holding his arms out for Katie as Matt had done so many times before.  
Katie breathes in sharply before letting it out and clambering over the bed carefully, so as not to injure her wrist any further, and lets herself be comforted by Keith of all people.  
She could easily have gotten this comfort from Hunk, Lance or even Allura, but Keith is the only one who now knows of her father’s old alcoholic tendencies, he saw her at her most vulnerable. Yes, the other’s have seen her beaten up and bloody but she was still a formidable force to be reckoned with. However, put her face to face with something that has buried fear deep inside of her since her early childhood, that is another story altogether, that is when she is at her weakest.  
It was Keith who found her in such a state, and who protected her from a drunk Shiro.  
“I’ll keep you safe Katie, just stay right here and I’ll protect you,” Keith says.  
“Thank you Keith,” she says quietly.  
After a few moments, Keith could sense that Katie was still upset and struggling to drop off easily, so he done something he only ever done in the shower, sung, and he held her close as he did.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2QEOoEbmc the song he sang)

By the time he finished, Katie was sound asleep, look much more peaceful than Keith thought she could be when he found her earlier. Her breathing was deep and even, and she looked her age for once. She looked untroubled as girls her age should be, sleeping soundly.  
Keith wished she didn’t have to be in this war, but she was and life sucks sometimes. One thing he was sure about, he is making sure Shiro will never drink until he is drunk or even tipsy again. Keith would do anything to protect Katie, she’s the only one who manages to wiggle through the mental walls he puts up, making him less of the loner ‘wannabe emo’ people might think he is.  
Keith would give his life instead of Katie’s before anyone killed her, without hesitation he would jump in front of a blade or gun to keep her safe, even if he died in the process.  
For now, all Keith could do is hold her close, protect her and do all he can to help her grow physically stronger. He’ll help her tomorrow when she’s feeling a bit better, it would keep her away from Shiro at the same time which is a plus side.  
Keith makes a silent vow to himself, to help Katie find her dad so he will be able to feel her love again, so she can make her family whole at least, she deserves that much and so much more. Even if it would just let her dad feel the innocence that is the love of a daughter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Shiro T-T it made me hurt to write, but hey, it worked for my plot. It was gonna be a bunch of flashbacks originally BUT when I started writing it turned into this which I think may have been better.  
> Yes, I'm aware that no one would drink or become violent as described but it was a weird twisted idea that came into my head when listening to the Nightcore 'for the love of a daughter' when doing holiday work this morning.  
> I am sorry for any tears shed, or heart's which are currently shattering into tiny pieces if that happens.  
> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, whatever. Any suggestions would be appreciated and yes, although it may not be like the ships in the first chapter, I think I'll take back my statement and just make it a random one shot book now. I'm too lazy to make another book rn XD  
> So any ship, I will take suggestions for now!


	3. Don't you worry Child  -  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a female cover of "Don't you worry child" and had this idea for a third part to this book.  
> Pairings featured:  
> Keith and Katie(Pidge)  
> Shiro and Katie(Pidge)  
> Shiro and Allura  
> I'm not sure why but when you view the entire work the end chapter notes pile up, please don't pay attention to this. Also, I changed my mind since writing the original end note (which is viewed at the bottom of the end chapter pile up notes when viewing the entire work) and you can suggest one shots/possible multi-part shots with characters in relationships of previous chapters  
> Please Enjoy the next part =^.^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to on repeat whilst writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVutbfJ1Oec
> 
> I suggest you do the same as I did when writing this whilst you are reading so as to get the full emotional roller coaster.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment or a suggestion concerning past or future chapters!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Also, yes this is the first multi part in this little Voltron fanfiction book of mine so:  
> Please Enjoy =^.^=

Katie walks along through the beautiful park, rich with nature and animals. The sun was shining on the summer day, not a cloud in the sky, but Katie was paying no mind to these things. If a giant, pink, sparkly spider was tap dancing on an elephant's back whilst the elephant was on top of a giant ice cream and was also handing out hot dogs in the park in front of her, Katie could honestly say she hadn't noticed a thing.  
To Katie, the day was vacant of all these bright, cheerful and wonderful things she would usually spend hours admiring. The happy couples or families around the young girl added to the lead already weighing her down. It was disgusting, all the happy people, how cheerful the day was, how perfect everything was. It was a joke, how around every corner EVERYTHING seemed to be mocking her, teasing her, showing Katie what she could have had and yanking it further out of her reach with every breath.  
Why did such a perfect day turn out to be so horrible? And the irony of it all was, everything also reminded her of him, what he did for Katie, what he promised Katie, and what he is now promising some other girl.  
Katie reached her destination, a bench under a tree with branches like a large parasol protecting her from the sun's relentless rays. Here, Katie took out her phone and scrolled through her photos. Nearly all of them had him in them, of course they did, when it was a blissfully perfect day, they had always taken pictures together. Even her old text message conversations pained her to read, things which once gave her such joy and warmth in her heart. Things which now just twisted and turned the knife buried deep in her heart further in, breaking it even more, beyond the point of it being possible and yet continuing anyway.

It had been a month since then, since her heart was first broken, a month since the knife had buried it's tip into the centre of her heart and lodged there. Her father had comforted her during the initial moments after she had run home, tears running down her cheeks like a constant waterfall for hours. Her father had held her, told her things would be okay. She still felt guilty about soaking his shirt but he hadn't minded one bit, he just wanted his little girl to be happy again.  
Katie wasn't sure when she would be over this, if ever. Her brother had helped her through the next couple of days whilst their father had went into work at the lab. Now, Matt had left for university and her father was spending longer hours at the lab. She was only seventeen and had already been through an unimaginable heartbreak.  
Katie felt tears fall over her cheeks for the umpteenth time as she finally deletes her old photos and blocked his number. A small, near inaudible sob, leaves her body as the name 'Takeshi Shirogane' is removed from her contacts forever.

"Are you okay?" A boy with a raven coloured mullet asks Katie, sitting next to her. She looks up startled and takes in the natural purple marking of one cheek, which was almost scar-like, stretching from jaw to mid cheek. His violet eyes were narrowed in concern as he looks at Katie's reddened eyes and tear streaked cheeks.  
"As okay as I can be," She replies with a watery laugh.  
"Do you want to talk about it? I won't judge you for anything you say, and sometimes it helps to just have an ear to talk off about your troubles," He offers.  
"I'm sorry but I don't even know you, you haven't even told me your name," Katie says, putting her phone in her pocket with one hand, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the other.  
"Sorry, I'm Keith Kogane, my mum moved us here a while ago because she thought I could do with the socialisation, we lived in the middle of nowhere before the move," Keith says.  
"I'm Katie Holt, I've lived her since I was little. My dad moved me and my big brother here after our mum.....after she passed away," Katie says, tears building up again.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, as I said before, I'm here to listen if you need to talk about it," Keith says.  
"Thanks, um, if it's alright, could we meet here tomorrow? About 12? My dad will be home soon and I said I'd be home before he is so he can make sure I'm still alright," Katie asks getting up, the sun already setting, she must have been sitting there looking at those old photos longer than she thought before Keith came over.  
"Of course, yeah," Keith nods, getting up.  
"Thanks, I'll talk to you about some things tomorrow, there's too much to say at once," Katie says.  
"Alright, do you want me to bring you tissues or a drink or anything?" Keith asks.  
"No, but I want you to tell me something about you in return. An ear for an ear, an arm for an arm, to build the trust between us. Some of the things which happened I would rather speak about to a friend, or at least someone I trust, not someone I just met. There are some things I can talk about until that trust is built up, and you seem like you need to get some things off of your chest as well," Katie says.  
"You're right, there are some things, so thank you for giving me a chance as well to talk about my issues. I'll see you tomorrow Katie," Keith says.  
"Until tomorrow Keith," Katie says, the share a small nod before turning away and heading in opposite directions, retiring to their own homes for the night.

The next day Katie sits down in the same place, five minutes early. Keith arrives exactly at 12 and they waste no time in starting the conversation they intended to have.  
"Before we moved here, we had a perfect family that some dream of having and never getting it. I should be grateful I had the chance to experience it even for a short while, and I am, so grateful. We lived in a beautiful part of Italy, modern houses filled with the magic of the older builds they were based around, the magic of the past seeping from every nook and cranny of the place. Ours was one of many in a street with perfectly kept gardens and tidy front lawns. My brother is three years older than I am, after I was born it was great for a while. Until I was three and tragedy struck, our mother fell gravely ill and even the best of the best couldn't figure out what was wrong, so there was no cure. We knew she was dying and even though I was three, I understood it was not her fault she had to leave us soon. Our mother managed to hang on until after my fourth birthday and the weather was warm, but there was a biting breeze. The weather on the day of her funeral was dark, grey clouds blocked out the sun and a light rain fell continually without pause. When we were back home, our father took my brother Matt and I into his arms as the images of her casket being lowered into the ground and covered shovel by shovel with dirt played hauntingly across our minds. He told us not to worry, he said that there was a plan laid out for us from the moment we were born by those up in heaven, by the angels and by god who watches over us. We aren't a religious family in the sense of going to church every Sunday and preaching out in the streets, but little beliefs like heaven, angels, one singular god, demons and spirits we do have," Katie explains, dabbing tears away with a tissue she had brought along.  
"We moved here shortly after that event and things have been better but they'll never be the same again. It's okay though, we'll still miss her, that will never change, but she's watching over us and making sure we're okay. Protecting us from the worse in life, you know?" Katie finishes and Keith nods.  
"I do, I completely understand what you mean by that. I also understand the pain of loosing someone at a young age and never knowing them. When I was younger, about four or five, I thought my father had left my mum. In a way he had, but he couldn't have done anything to stay. He had joined the army when he was much younger, just before he met my mum, years later they call him in for a big war. I watched him go, dressed in his uniform, bag on his back and all packed. I didn't understand what happened, mum just kept crying and saying 'daddy had to go bye-bye' whenever I asked her why dad left. A few months later he is returned home in a basic brown casket, with a letter on top and the few remains they could find of him pieced together as best they could inside. He was caught right in the edge of an explosion, it still tore him to pieces and only around 50% of his body was recovered. At least there was enough to bury properly, it sounds bad to say it like that, but it's true, many people came to the large funeral and it was not until after that I realised they were here for the next part of the ceremony. Thousands of people, torn apart by bombs, but next to nothing returning home, chucked into a pit. A mix of the young and the old, all blown into unrecognisable pieces. Together to rest in a large pit behind the line of graves where my father was laid to rest. It was when I saw that pit it really sunk in that dad really had gone 'bye-bye' for the last time," Keith explains, wiping the lone tear which had fell down his cheek away.  
"I am so sorry Keith, that must have been horrible for you," Katie says, wiping her own tears away from his story.  
"It was, but I've had time to get used to the lack of my father's presence, I've had about 15 years give or take a few months to live with this. Besides, more things have happened, some good, some bad, and I can tell you've been through a lot as well," Keith says.  
"I have, and thanks for today," Katie says.  
"Do you need to leave right now? We could always talk about other things, more common knowledge and simple facts about each other. We can save the next big topic to another day," Keith asks.  
"Alright then, I guess I still have time," Katie turns a little to face Keith. "What do you want to know?"  
"Anything, lucky number, favourite animal, favourite colour, what music you like? Any favourite books, I don't mind. I'll tell you the same about me in return," Keith says.  
"Okay," Katie gives Keith a small smile and they spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another, and the bond between them strengthens more than they realise before they say their farewells after swapping contact information.

 

To: Katie  
From: Keith

How about tomorrow, 12:30, we can go for lunch first, my treat?

 

To: Keith  
From: Katie

Sounds like a plan, See you at the bench?

 

To: Katie  
From: Keith

Not if I see you first ;P

 

To: Keith  
From: Katie

Dork 8D

 

To: Katie  
From: Keith

Hey! 

 

To: Keith  
From: Katie

Just kidding, see you tomorrow Keith, maybe...just maybe I can begin to tell you about the person who has caused my recent dip on the happy life scale.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you want any more parts you gotta suggest ideas!  
> It has to be Klance, Shidge, or any other ships you want. As long as it doesn't include any of the characters in a relationship.  
> I might make a separate Voltron one-shot book for them if you want though!
> 
> Any comments or Kudos are good encouragement for author's alike so be generous! Even if it is a one word comment, every little word helps users on this site get the encouragement they need to get chapters out quicker!
> 
> Also the song is 'Monsters' by Timeflies =^.^=


End file.
